


Stay by my side?

by kasaru_chan



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Jogress bond stuff, Ken can't cook, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, More Fluff, Sickfic, oh the SNARK on these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaru_chan/pseuds/kasaru_chan
Summary: Daisuke hates being sick, it brings up too many bad memories.DaiKen Week 2020 Day 2: Illness
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778128
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Stay by my side?

“Well it’s official,” Ken sighed, turning the thermometer towards the pair of eyes glaring at him from under the blankets. The digital screen reading ‘40C’. “You have a fever.”

“Ken you worry too much.” Daisuke coughed as he sat up, his face terribly flushed. “Idiots can’t get colds remember?”

“Well this idiot did.” Ken huffed, gripping him by his shoulders and forcing him back to lay down on the bed.

“Ooh, kinky.” Daisuke smirked up at him. “Ken, I had no idea.”

Ken gave him a deadpan stare in response. “Stop that.” Ken grumbled, lightly smacking Daisuke’s head. “And don’t try to distract me from the matter at hand. You’re sick and you need to stay home.”

“I don’t wanna.” Daisuke sulked, sounding more like a bratty child. “What about the shop?”

“Your partner can handle it just fine by himself with the apprentices.” Ken said, dialing Kaito’s number. “It’ll cause them even more trouble if you came in today in this state.” He sighed pressing the phone to his ear.

Chibimon bounced onto the bed, his tiny legs kicking to find purchase when his jump was just a tad short and he needed an extra boost to make it up the rest of the way.

“You’re going to stay here Dai-chan! Does that mean we can play?”

“No no,” Ken chided, scooping the Chibimon with one arm around his middle. The plush sized digimon flailing in his grasp. “Play with Minomon in the living room. Daisuke needs to rest so he can get better.”

Chibimon gave a frown that was a carbon copy of his human partner, before nodding reluctantly and scampering into the living room when Ken put him down.

“Hi yes Kaito? This is Ken… Yes we met at karaoke. Listen,”

Kaito was very understanding considering how last minute it was. Laughing boisterously over the fact that Daisuke of all people was done in by a cold. _“I thought idiots weren’t supposed to get colds.”_

“Tell him I said I hate him and to not let Nao-chan talk his way out of mopping up again.” Daisuke said petulantly.

Ken rolled his eyes. “He said take care and to make sure Nao-chan mops up.”

“Ken that’s not what I said!” Daisuke whined trying to make a grab for the phone. He was so weak from the cold Ken was able to easily pin him down with one hand on the center of his chest. Daisuke’s arms flailing ineffectually. “Kaito-san help! I’m being abused!”

_“He sounds like a handful, best of luck Ken”_

“Yes thank you very much Kaito-san, have a good day.” Ken ended the call before turning to the squirming adult on the bed. “I can even feel your fever through the shirt Daisuke. You _need_ to rest.”

“...Fine! I’ll be over this by tonight anyway” Daisuke slumped back against the bed. Ken lifted his hand and Daisuke angrily turned onto his side, facing the wall. “Then you can stop being so anal about this!”

Ken let out a long suffering sigh before leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Daisuke’s head, just above his ear. “I know you hate being confined to bed, but behave yourself while I’m out ok?”

“Out?” Daisuke questioned, twisting his head to look up at Ken. “Where are you going?”

Ken could feel his heart clench at how miserable Daisuke sounded. The painful croak of his voice. “Just to the store to get some things. I’ll be back before you know it ok?”

Daisuke opened his mouth as if to protest, but quickly closed it. A pained look coming over his face even as he nodded somewhat reluctantly.

“Good boy.” Ken chuckled, ruffling his hair.

\-----------------------------------

_“Good boy”_

_A young, slightly feverish Daisuke peeked out from under the covers, watching his mother’s back as she closed the door behind her. The little boy sulked before getting up from the bed and making his way to his bedroom door._

_When he opened the door his apartment on the other side was dark, his family nowhere to be found within. Daisuke was utterly alone._

_“Momma?” Daisuke murmured softly. “Dad, Jun?”_

_Daisuke wandered aimlessly about the apartment, checking Jun’s room, his parent’s room, even the closets and the cabinet under the sink. But no one was there. He was all alone._

_The room started spinning and Daisuke had to slowly sink down to the floor so as to not pass out. The loneliness brimming in his chest was sudden and yet familiar. He felt this way before, it happened every time he got sick. No matter how much he whined and pleaded for people to stay it was always too bothersome for them to deal with. They wanted Daisuke to be a ‘good quiet boy.’_

_‘Sorry Daisuke, but I have to go to work’_

_‘But I have a concert tonight! Why should I have to babysit?’ Jun whined, stomping her foot. ‘It’s not fair!’_

_‘You can be a good boy while I’m out can’t you?’_

_Young Daisuke laid down on the cold floor, curling up into a fetal position on the floor. He didn’t want to be a good boy if it meant being left alone. It’s why he acted like such a brat whenever he was sick, hoping someone would stick around and care for him. Even if it was just to run their fingers through his hair while he slept._

_‘Someone… anyone… You don’t have to do much, just stay by my side!‘_

_**Daisuke**._

_He felt a phantom hand brush through his hair, a kiss brushing against his temple. Daisuke looked up at the source and saw an almost ghostly outline of present Ken. Or at least what his heart told him was Ken. That’s the thing about Jogress, all Daisuke needed was a glimpse and he could pinpoint Ken’s location even on a crowded train. His heart always recognized his presence._

_**Are you having a bad dream?** _

**__** _Daisuke nodded weakly. He could feel Ken kneel down on the floor beside him, positioning Daisuke so his head could rest on his lap. Kind gentle fingers carding through his messy hair._

_**I’m right outside the door, hold on…** _

A few moments later Daisuke felt himself being shaken awake. Blearily he opened his eyes looking up at Ken’s concerned expression through unshed tears. “Ken?”

“I’m sorry” Ken mumbled, pushing his sweat soaked hair from his forehead. “I said something that dredged up bad memories for you.” Ken then pulled Daisuke into a warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

The two sat then in silence, letting Daisuke’s sniffles quietly subside. Ken remained at his side the entire time, running a hand through his hair.

“You… knew I was having a bad dream?”

“I had a feeling,” Ken said, gently extracting himself from Daisuke’s embrace. “It might have been the Jogress bond, but I just had a feeling that you needed me.”

Daisuke pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes, trying to stop more oncoming tears.

“I'm sorry,” Daisuke sniffed, laying down to bury his crying eyes into his pillow, muffling his next words “I’m so needy, it’s pathetic. I’m pathetic.”

Ken’s jaw clenched, his hands curled into a fist around his knees. “Daisuke Motomiya you are far and away the _least_ pathetic person I’ve ever known!” He snapped out. “You’re not lesser for wanting the love and attention that you properly deserve. If your family was too _stupid_ to realize that, then I’ll make sure you are never without it _ever_ again!”

Daisuke looked dumbstruck, his mouth agape in shock. He had never seen the usually sweet and quiet Ken get so, so _angry_ before. Ken’s anger dissolved the longer Daisuke stared until it was replaced with a nervous look.

“Oh. uhm… sorry that was a bit much wasn’t it?”

Daisuke gave a fond smile gently brushing Ken’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Nah, not at all. In fact, you’re kind of hot when you get mad on my behalf.”

Ken let out a dismissive snort. “And you’re delirious.”

“Hey” Daisuke murmured leaning closer into Ken’s space, his eyebrow raised suggestively. “Can I take that as a promise? You making sure I’m never without love and attention, it kind of sounds like a proposal.” Daisuke teased, gently nudging his nose to Ken’s. “How manly Ken-chan, I’m _swooning_.”

Ken flushed a bright red jerking his head away. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Daisuke pulled away with a self depreciating sigh. “Yeah I figured--”

“It’s far too soon to even consider that. I mean I still have to graduate and get a proper career so we even afford a big enough apartment. Plus there are the Digiworld repairs, and improving on human-digimon relations...”

Ken trailed off, deep in thought over all that still needed to be done. Daisuke meanwhile was over the moon with joy.

_‘He said ‘Soon’ not ‘Never!’’_

Ken looked at Daisuke’s shocked face and turned away shyly, a blush still on his face as he scratched his cheek. “Don’t look so surprised...” He mumbled softly before standing up. “Rest, I’ll be making Okayu.”

Daisuke cleared himself of his thoughts, a stupidly happy grin on his face. “I’ll prepare my stomach then…” He said, only to be smacked in the face with a pillow.

\--------

_This time when Daisuke dreamed. He wasn’t dreaming of the apartment he lived in with his family; but the apartment he and Ken were living in now. This time, when Daisuke pushed their bedroom door open, he saw Ken in the kitchen with a stack of cookware in the sink beside him. Each pot had a layer of blackened rice stuck onto the bottom, even the nonstick ones which Daisuke didn’t even know was feasible. Ken let out a quiet curse under his breath when the current pot on the stove boiled over._

_On the couch, Chibimon and Minomon were curled up together on one cushion, the two as inseparable as their human companions._

_Daisuke sauntered over to the kitchen where Ken was, sliding a hand around his waist. “Turn down the heat to medium love.” He whispered in Ken’s ear, delighting in the little shiver it caused._

_“Stop abusing the Jogress bond,” Ken said, twisting the dial on the stove top to a lower setting. “Baby,” he added in snarkily with a crooked little smile._

_Daisuke laughed, not knowing it was possible to feel this satisfied, this complete. As if everything just fit together so perfectly._

_He was home._

**Author's Note:**

> Okayu is a rice porridge that is good to eat when you're sick :). Like a Japanese chicken soup.
> 
> Also sorry to be so late with this ^^  
> I do that a lot -_-


End file.
